Our Lives Together From Day 1
by AgentHexSparrowOfS.H.I.E.L.D
Summary: AU/AH Bonnie and Kol met at a wedding, and Bonnie didn't take so well to Kol. Now, after a few months their living together with ups and downs. This is a story I made based off of my set from polyvore. /our lives together from day/set?id 109780026&lid 3234511


I own nothing but my plot line and OC's. This is all AU/AH...

Hope you guys like :)

PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

**At the Reception:**

Kol was sitting with his brother and his new sister-in-law at the table for the bride, groom, groomsmen, best man, the bridesmaids, and the maid-of-honor. He was the best man and her best friend was the maid-of-honor. She had caught the bouquet when it was thrown. They walked down the aisle four times together for this wedding and hadn't spoken more than 4 words to each other.

"Since the bride and groom chose not to dance with each other this evening, we would like to ask that the best man and maid-of-honor dance in their place."

Kol's head snapped up when his father spoke. He turned to look at the dark skinned girl who just nodded at him. They walked to the dancefloor and began dancing to a song, no doubt, had been picked out by Niklaus' bride, Caroline. The Sheriff's only child.

"So, how did you like the wedding?"  
Kol asked, trying to be polite to his new sister-in-law's friends. He liked Caroline. She helped him play pranks on his siblings.

"Eh. Weddings aren't my thing. Care just dragged me into this hoping I'd get laid." She told him seriously.

"Nice friend." Bonnie shrugged. Both were wearing smiles so that the bride and groom believed they were getting along.

Once the dance was done they returned to their seats. Kol could hear the two girls mumbling with the bridesmaids. He swore that the only thing he heard the girl say was, "He's a pretty boy. Won't get much out of him except great advice on my hair and mirror choices."

**At the Cafe:**

Kol was playing pool with Elena Gilbert and his brother, Niklaus when the girl from the wedding came in looking very mad.  
"Lane? What is her name? Caroline never told me." Elena looked up and waved at her friend.

"Bonnie." She whispered to Kol. "Hey, Bon! Over here!" She shouted to the girl. "Don't get any Bonnie and Clyde idea's, Kol. Care would kill you." Kol snickered at Elena and his older brother who was downing a shot of vodka.

"Hello, Darling." Kol said as he was bending down to take his turn. Bonnie just glared at him as if she was telling him she wasn't amused.

"I'm done, Elena. You were right about him. Stefan's a heartless bastard, just like Damon."  
"Hate to say I told you so, but-" Niklaus chuckled with his shot still in his mouth and handed Elena a shot so she would quit talking. He had seen Bonnie's temper before.

"To hell with all men. Except Elijah. He's cool." Niklaus shouted, "Hey!" to the girl and faked as though he had been hurt. She smiled at him.

"So my idiot brother gets a smile and I don't?" Bonnie flipped the younger brother off.

"Take a hint and shut the fuck up!" Bonnie stormed off towards the bar.

"She called Stefan a pretty boy before they got together as well." Niklaus laughed out. Kol glared at his older brother and went back to their game.

**At the family meeting:**

"You're what!" Esther and Mikael shouted simultaneously. Caroline, Bonnie, Elena, Rebekah, Vicki, Gianna, and April all squealed.

Everyone went out back for a grilled dinner by Mikael and the boys. Bonnie and Kol were even getting along. This shocked Kol.

"Sorry, about the other day. I was fighting with my ex. He wants custody of our daughter and he brought his little brother into it." Kol just smiled.

"Yeah, Hannah tried to do that to me with Chase. Nik, Elijah, and Finn jumped in. Dad was even there which surprised me more than anything." Bonnie looked at Kol in shock.

"You have a son?" Kol nodded and pointed at the door when a little boy with blonde hair ran outside. Bonnie smiled at the little boy. He couldn't be older the 6 or 7.

"Hey, Chase." The boy tried to tackle Kol. Bonnie noted that the little boy didn't share Kol's accent.  
"This is Auntie Caroline's friend, Bonnie." Chase smiled and looked back to his father. "Ask Grandpa..." Chase swung his head down and kicked at a rock on the ground and stormed inside. Bonnie smiled and laughed.

"Video games?" Kol nodded. "Yeah, Brianna always wants to play video games. I get annoyed so much with it. Then I have to look back and remember, she's 5 dealing with mommy and daddy fighting all the time and is caught in the middle." Kol smiled at this.

"Yeah, Chase doesn't like his mother too much. He just turned 7 a month before the wedding." Bonnie smiled at the man she was talking to, and soon the two were living together in Kol's apartment in Brooklyn.

Bonnie was a dance/hip hop instructor and Kol was a baseball coach for little leagues. It worked out perfectly because Chase loved both to dance with Bonnie and play baseball with his dad.

But one day, Bonnie and Kol got into a fight. Kol decided he would go stay with Elijah and Elena in Manhattan for the night. That turned into weeks, and finally a month went by without Kol. Bonnie arrived home to a note from Kol one day after work.

Finally, Bonnie called Elijah and he said Kol hadn't been at his place in weeks. She was frustrated and when she left work to go check on the kids with the live in maid, she got a surprise outside of the apartment. Kol, who looked like he hadn't shaved in a week.

Bonnie's anger set in and Kol knew she was furious with him. "What the hell! Kol where have you been?! Chase has been crying himself to sleep for 2 weeks straight now. Brianna thinks you're mad at her, and me... I don't know what to think!" Kol was letting his head hang and keeping his hands in his pockets.

"Bonnie, I... I know this is my fault. I want to fix it. I just-I've never been so far in a relationship to commit, until Hannah, and she tried to take Chase away from me. I don't want to lose my son. Or Brianna. Or... or you." Kol grabbed Bonnie's hand. Bonnie wrapped her arms around him and cried. They went upstairs to see Chase and Brianna asleep on the floor on make shift beds out of pillows and blankets.

"Trinity!?" Bonnie whisper-shouted into the apartment. She heard shuffling in the kitchen. "Hey! How'd you get them to pass out like that?" Trinity pointed at the TV. The kids' favorite movie was in. Cars. It always put them to sleep for some reason.

"Kol! You're home." Trinity hugged her employer.

"For good. I promise." Trinity smiled and went to cooking again. Bonnie heard the pitter patter of little feet and spun Kol around quickly.

"DADDY!" He heard his son shout! He felt him attack him and knock him to the floor. "KOL!" Brianna shouted as she jumped on the boys on the floor. Kol just laughed as the two little kids attacked him.

Two days after Kol got home, the kids were in bed after dinner and it was just Kol and Bonnie because they gave Trinity the night off, and Kol decided he would help Bonnie clean up after dinner. They were laughing and carrying on about the kids when Kol asked Bonnie a question she wasn't so sure she was ready to hear.

"Marry me?" Bonnie turned to look at Kol. She saw many things in his eyes: hope, fear, joy, the countless months they'd spent together trying to keep Chase and Brianna from killing each other over certain video games. But out of everything she saw, every emotion, every memory, only one stuck out the most. Love.

Sure, Damon _loved _her when he got her pregnant five years ago, and sure he _loved _her when he was drunk, but he never truly wanted, cared, or even thought about her. Not really. Not when you went straight to the point. "I'm scared." She told him honestly before looking back into the sink. Kol walked behind her and put his arms around her waist. He then rested his head on her shoulder._  
_

"You have every right to be. But I love you, Bonnie. And I love Brianna. And Chase loves the both of you as well. Marry me. Please?" Bonnie inhaled and exhaled deeply with her eyes shut. "What are you running from, Bonnie Bennett?" Kol asked her. The first time he had ever truly acknowledged when she was in her own little world thinking about her problems.

"Not running. Hiding." Kol nodded. She came from a broken home. Sure his mother had cheated on his father and Niklaus was the result, but the two made up for that and Rebekah, he, and Henrik were the product of that. It was hard to believe that he was only 26 with a son and wanting to marry a woman who was 22 and had a daughter.

"Care to explain to the class or is that one of those things that we don't need to discuss for Brianna's sake?" Bonnie sniffled and wiped a few stray tears away.

"We were together for a year. He was 23 and I was 16. Dad respected him because his family helped keep our town going. His little brother was a linebacker and a real good kid so no one assumed he'd be any different. Then we started fighting. No one knew except for Elena. And I begged her not to tell anyone.

I was a cheerleader and I was fighting with my 23 year old boyfriend who was best friends with cops. What was I going to do? A couple months later I found out I was pregnant. Our History teacher, Mr Saltzman, found me crying in the girls bathroom. He heard me and wanted to make sure that I was okay. I told him everything in my moment of weakness.

He called Care's mom instantly and Damon was arrested. He was let out 6 months later and put on probation. Then he tried to get custody of Brianna citing that I was an unfit mother because I left my daughter with the only family I had. My grandmother. My dad was living in Ontario. He wanted to get away after Damon's arrest.

Since then there has been countless papers and custody battles in court. Brianna has had to sit through every one of them. She even broke down crying shouting "I hate you, Daddy. Stop making Mommy cry." at one of them because Damon kept telling the judge that I left my daughter with an alcoholic." Kol shook his head.

"I can't believe that he did that in front of her. She is only a child." Kol pulled Bonnie into a huge hug. "Marry me, Bonnie. He doesn't matter, he can't hurt you anymore. You've met my family. If anything happened to you or Brianna they'd all go in crazy mode." Bonnie chuckled.

"Crazy mode is normal. They'd go in murder mode." Kol laughed as he held Bonnie close.

**Right Now:**

"This has been our lives together. I couldn't live without you or Brianna, or even Chase. You all are my lives. And you are a part of me. A part that if I ever lose, I will die because I couldn't handle it." Bonnie was crying looking at the man right in front of her.

"Bonnie Bennett, do you take Kol Mikaelson to be your..." Bonnie and Kol were both smiling and trying not to cry.

"I do." The preacher went on with Kol's end.

"I do. Forever." Bonnie laughed at Kol's statement.

"You may now kiss the bride." As the preacher spoke those words Chase and Brianna spoke in unison.

"Eww! No kissing!" Bonnie and Kol both laughed with the rest of the bridesmaids and groomsmen. Elena caught the bouquet this time. Kol, Bonnie, Chase, and Brianna rode off in the car to their happy lives after the reception. Just a year later Bonnie and Kol gave birth to a set of twins, a boy and girl, Thomas Kol Mikaelson, TK for short, and Sheila Amara Seryna Mikaelson, Sassy.

* * *

Hope you guys like :)

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
